Welcome to the Nightmare
by McflyGoonieFaxFan
Summary: When Captain Hook needs crew members he'll steal kids away into a hellish nightmare where monsters lurk in the shadows in a place known as Neverland that thrives off of the dreams of children when there's more bad dreams than good in a devastating war time when smiles are a rare, aberrant gem. Here its survival of the fittest, but no one was made for this damnation... Hitaitus
1. Chapter 1

Light poured in when the door flew open, and anyone who was awake squinted, shielding their eyes. Anyone who was asleep at that point would be woken up by a gravelly bark by a pirate who stood peering in from above on the deck.

"Look alive! The captain'll see you now!" He said, jumping down as other followed, grabbing captives and hoisting them up on deck. The pirates weren't what you probably expected with the brightly colored striped pants and the big pot belly- well, don't think that there weren't some fat mother fuckers there , but the point of the previous sentence was that they weren't what you saw in the cartoons.

Then a tall and lanky man, pale with bony fingers strode forward wearing an elaborate coat. When he began talking his breath was so pungent with the smell of rotting codfish that had been stuck between his teeth seeped into their nostrils from 10 feet away.

"Damn!" one boy coughed, curling up his face, "White boy need to brush!"

Some of the surrounding kids burst out into laughter, but were silenced by the icy glare of him.

"You should learn to respect me, before something bad happens to you."

"Respect you? I don't know what the hell's going on!"

"This isn't real," One girl breathed in a panicky voice, rocking back and forth, "It isn't real, it can't be real!"

Someone replied, "Breathe, kid."

"I want to go home!" another little boy yelled, and the volume of chatter rose up dramatically.

"QUIET!" he barked harshly, instantly silencing the crowd. "Where are you? You've all entered a dark, nightmarish world built on the dreams of children known as Neverland. Why are you here? You were brought here to fight each other in a test of skill. The top fighters will be honored membership on my crew. If you have not died already nor are chosen to join you will then be disposed of accordingly."

"What?!" One girl squeaked in horror.

"Neverland? So is that Captain hook?"

"What's Neverland?" Some were asking

"Neverland? Neverland doesn't exist! It's just a kids story!" said one who was but a kid them self.

The pirate smirked.

"Welcome aboard the Jolly Rodger- good luck and may your adversary's blood bathe the deck."

The volume rose again as they started to protest, a buff, hairy pirate with more gold in his teeth than there was calcium grabbed two random children and undid the ropes that bound their wrists together.

"You can't be serious," said one girl with a thick British accent. "I can't fight him, he's just a kid!" she motioned towards the boy she was supposed to be fighting against. He couldn't have been more than seven v.s her 12 year old self.

"You can't fight him?" He sneered. "Well then you're no use to me."

She saw him light a cigar, inhaling a deep breath of air and exhaling it right in her face. She coughed, turning her head away. After she finished he looked at her briefly before taking the lighter and burning her hair.

Even some of the pirates turned as screams pierced the murky sky. Screams of horrid agony and more pain than she could have ever imagined, but it wasn't long before they died into silence.

The body was thrown overboard before the ship could catch flame by a couple of pirates.

"This is what will happen to you if you refuse to fight. Are there any objections?"

No one said a word.

"No? Split them up into groups of two and start the killing."

* * *

_"Captain, is all this really necessary?"_

His mind screamed at him, he felt panicky.

'I don't want to die…'

The boy who stood across from him, looking to be older, named Stan. Even though he was more broadly built and taller than him he looked just as terrified.

He completely understood. He didn't want to do it either.

You always say: Oh, I'm so going to kill him/her! But… you would never actually imagine doing it.

_"How else should we expect to find someone who can defend the ship during attacks by Pan or something else much more lethal?" he turned to look at Smee and away from the chaos they were surrounded by._

Belle looked at the boy in front of her.

If I don't kill him… she thought to herself, then somebody else will….

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and tightening her grip around the sword she'd been given.

"I'm sorry." She told him. "But I'm not dying today."

"Neither am I." He said steadily, an edge to his voice.

And then he lunged.

_"But they're kids… they've barley lived." _

Before Shaun got out there: Oh yeah, Bring it on! Oh man this is going to be awesome, I'm going to kick ass like it's going out of style! They won't even know what hit em!

When Shaun actually got out there: pleasedonthitme!

_"You think that matters? I don't care how old they are if they can kill then I want them aboard my ship!" "Y-yes sir!" Smee stuttered. He turned back to watch, letting out a tiresome sigh._

"Nice tits, let's have a look-see!"

She was so stunned by Calvin's comment that she didn't even have time to move her sword up to block his, not to mention he had incredible speed. _Damn he's fast,_ she thought. He giggled maniacal cackles of glee, staring right at her chest. A quick glance down at herself showed that he'd slashed the front of her shirt, exposing her bra. Her cheeks flared bright red as the pirates around her laughed and made suggestive comments and grunts. She couldn't fix her shirt now, if she did then it would give him a chance to strike and kill her during that moment of distraction. She had to grit and bare it- he wanted it to bother her. That was his plan.

"What, your mother wasn't enough for you? Piss off you dickless whore!" she screamed, bringing her sword up, fully prepared to slice his face till the skin dangled off his raw flesh like ramen noodles hanging to dry in a Japanese shop.

_"Darkness has spread over Neverland, there's no room for sympathy. Survival is what's important. The next day is not a given right."_

'Michelle…'

He remembered singing to her just yesterday.

'Michelle, my belle, these are words that go together well…'

And this girl, the girl he was supposed to kill, looked just like her- her gorgeous brown eyes and wavy red hair draped angelically down her shoulders.

He couldn't think of that… she wasn't Michelle… He had to do this. He couldn't leave her…

Then, during his moment of distraction, a sword sliced a long ribbon of flesh across his chest.

This wasn't his love interest- it was a death match.

_"Then why is it you prioritize revenge Peter Pan and the lost boys more than anything, sir?"_

Celeste couldn't remember what she was doing, but suddenly seeing another girl lunging at her shot her adrenaline sky high. Without thinking she thrust her sword out while she charged at her, sinking it into her arm as she screamed out in pain, withdrawing. Sticky blood flowed down her arm, a dark red circle expanding on her sleeve. Lennie gave a lethal glare and growled at her, forcing herself to keep on going.

Celeste stared at her gushing arm in horror. 'What have I done?'

_"I want him to pay for his betrayal. He cut off my hand. I'd never done anything to deserve it. He's now my greatest enemy. He's lied to me, cheated me out of what was rightfully mine, stolen everything that was ever important to me, tried to kill me multiple times, and he _still_ thinks its all fun and games." _

_Furry came over him, his forehead crinkled up in rage with narrowed eyebrows. His blue eyes were icy and cold, full of hatred and emotions._

_"It's about time he's gotten a wakeup call."_


	2. Chapter 2

His leg was bleeding really bad, and he could see that the girl who beat him was sitting not far away from his younger sister. She had choppy blue hair and a lip pierced, couldn't have been much older or younger than he was. There were so many kids that they'd been divided into two groups. The first group was fighting, once they were done they would let the next group go. He guessed that the winners from both groups would then compete against each other or something to that effect. The kids had been thrown to the left side of the ship if they were dead or if they'd lost, and to the right if they'd won. He was stuck on the left side. He was trying not to look at the bodies piled on top of each other, or listen to the kid a few feet away rasping his last breaths.

"Hey look, can you believe they're still going?"

He was jerked from his thoughts and looked up to see that there was one group still fighting- one was a girl who's shirt was sliced down the front and exposing her chest and the other one was back facing towards him, so he couldn't see well. He imagined they both must either suck or both must be really good.

"You're good!" he cackled, dodging a few more attacks "You're very good!"

Ryanne was breathing hard, and she couldn't respond, not that she really thought of something to say anyways. She was really ticked off but she was even more tired- it's like this guy was the energizer bunny. On speed. With a sword, trying to kill her. She stopped for a moment, backing away, trying to catch her breath.

'Oh it's my turn!' He thought, smiling.

He lunged forward, striking his sword several times, nailing her in the arm. She screamed, stepping backwards and withdrawing the sword from her arm. He swung again and Ryanne leaned out of the way, adrenaline and instinct taking over and dodging each one almost without thinking.

"Jiggle jiggle!" He said while he looked at her breasts each time she swung or hoped out of the way. Her face flamed bright red.

"You fucking pig!"

Laughing, he suddenly dived forward full force. She slipped out of the way and swept his leg, sending him sprawling across the floor. She gripped her sword tighter and plunged it down as hard as she could- CLANG!

"You're both incredibly impressive fighters."

She followed the sword she'd connected with to its owner and saw it was Hook. This was all of his fault, none of this would be happening if it weren't for him! She thought about stabbing him but realized it wouldn't work- she needed to wait until she caught him off guard. Then she'd get out of this hell hole.

"So I won't allow you to kill him, because I want to watch you make it to the next round. So rest, and be prepared to fight again soon."

She looked at him on the ground, he looked like he'd really thought he was about to get it just then. His eyes were wide and he was shaking slightly She gripped both halves of her shirt and closed them together, covering herself.

'Good,' She sneered to herself, glaring as she walked off and sat down. 'What you get, you little punk.'

…

Fire crackled and tom drums beat crescendoed and tension increased. Indians began crying out sacred chants around one of the eldest of their tribe, Fawn. There were more wrinkles in her face than a litter of tubby pugs with fat rolls that dragged the ground when they walked and yet she was still very beautiful. She had white hair that was in two braids intertwined with beautiful jewelry that matched the ones the rest of her body. Her ceremonial dress was just as stunning as well. She sat quietly as if meditating and then at once she stood up and lashed her hands out in a quick swiping motion, and all of the noise stopped and the night was silent.

"What did you see?" Asked a young boy, who was then slapped in the head by his father.

"No one speaks until she speaks first." He said.

"But you just did…"

"Shush." The father whispered back, re-bowing his head.

Fawn smiled gently.

"I had a dream… and in my dream there was a monster. Not just any monster, but the worst kind of them all." She said. "The one that comes from our own kind. A human."

"A human? What do you mean?" asked one.

She continued with her story. "The monster was all alone in a field of poison lilies, crying to himself. His eyes were cold and full of sorrow. The lilies began to whisper to him… they were singing you've been naughty over and over again, laughing at the sad monster. Then the wind began to blow and the poison lilies pollen turned to pixie dust."

"Wow! Pixie dust, you mean it?" said another child, obviously intrigued.

"The dust swirled around and around like a vortex until it covered the sky like a skin of golden wool blocking the stars. Then it began to rain something that wasn't water… but... blood, instead." She paused for a moment. "Then he cupped his hands and the blood puddle into his hands and he began drinking it and the more he drank the angrier and angrier he grew…"

The whole tribe was staring at her when she looked up.

"But what does that mean?" A woman asked.

She answered solemnly:

"I don't know. But I do believe it is going to affect one of us greatly, one way or another- and I also beleive it starts with a dash of mischief."

…

"Peter, can't we go play a game today? It's a beautiful morning out!" Billie asked, tugging on his shirt.

"What's so beautiful about it? Nothing beautiful ever happens around here." He said

"Peter snap out of it, you acting like a grown up again!" Cubby told him.

"What?" Peter said. He thought about what he said. "Sorry, guys..."

"Its okay Peter, we all help eachother right? Just because Neverland changes doesn't mean we have to!" said Cubby.

"Yeah, we won't give in!" said Jullian, pumping his fist in the air. "Our undying spirit will never die!"

"That didn't even make sense!" snapped Lucas, rolling his eyes.

"You're acting like a grown up!" Billie said, pointing at him.

"I'm acting like I'm the only one that didn't get knocked on the head with stupid!" he said, "And who are you to judge me your only six years old I'm 15 and I'll do whatever the hell I want!"

Billie gasped, covering her mouth.

"Lucas, what have I told you about that kind of language? It is not acceptable, young man!" she said, slapping him on the head.

"Hey-!"

"Now I don't want to hear that from you again, understand?!" She put her hands on her hips, giving him a dirty look. Nibbs stood behind her saying things like "When she's right she's right, incredibly inappropriate, mmh! Not acceptable!"

"I don't have to take this from you!" He said, getting back up.

"Sit back down!" she said, stomping on his foot and making him scream, falling back into his chair.

"Why you-"

"Swear you won't say it ever again- swear it!"

"No way!" he said, folding his arms.

"Do it!"

"No!" he said, standing up again but she went to step on his foot again but he moved out of the way. Instead she resorted to tripping him and sitting ontop of him.

"Your really getting on my nerves, little girl!" he growled as the rest of the boys burst into laughter.

"A much more appropriate substitution for that would be words like dumb and-"

"Not this again! Seriously come on, get off I don't wanna hurt you."

"Then say you'll never ever ever say any dirty words again!"

"No!"

"Ohh better do it Lukie, she looks ligit." Slightly said, laughing.

"Hell no!" He screamed. Suddenly he got hit on the head with a stick very hard by her.

"OW! Where'd you even get a stupid stick from anyways?!"

"I just told you not to say it!"

"And I just told you I don't care!"

"Well technically you never said that," Peter said.

"I don't need your help!"

"Don't worry, I wasn't helping." He said.

"I'm done with this!" he said, leaving the hideout.

"No your not!" she yelled, "Get him!"

The lost boys all began to make warrior cries and chare full speed ahead, chasing after Lucas, laughing as they got mud in their eyes and leaves caught in their hair, laughing the day away like high Jamaican hallucinating a bunch of weird shit. It was a lot safer doing this sort of thing in the day, but they still had to be careful because not all of the monsters in Neverland were nocturnal. Tinkerbelle had found that out the hard way when she went to hide for a game of hide and go seek and never came back. Everyone was scared to go out for a while after that and they had never played hide and seek since.

"Look, it's the beach!" Nibbs cheered, and the lostboys (And girl, of course,) cheered, dashing towards the water.

"Wait!" Lucas said, "Make srue the water is safe before-"

But it was too late, they were all already in there, splashing as if nothing could possibly go wrong when suddenly a blood-curling scream pierced his ears, and he felt his stomach drop, knowing in his gut right then there that someone had just died right there in the Neversea.

Lucas's gut was almost never wrong.


End file.
